


Impulses

by Koffee



Series: HQ: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all impulses are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Because Asahi's birthday is January 1st.  
> This is kinda inspired by that 100 Ways to Say I Love You List on Tumblr.  
> Number 70. Happy Birthday.
> 
> Anyway, thanks sooo much for taking the time to stop by my little fics and read them!! It means a lot to hear from you guys, and it has been a wonderful year writing for all of you!! Thanks so much!
> 
> As usual, if there is something you want to see leave a comment, or message me on tumblr/twitter. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Every year, the volleyball team goes to the New Year’s Eve festival together. Nishinoya knows this because last year they all went together, so he figured this year would be the same and he was right.

Magical things always happen on New Year’s Eve, or day or whatever, especially the those first few minutes of the New Year. Last year, Nishinoya shared his first kiss with Asahi. The pair had wandered away from the main group because, well, Nishinoya couldn’t stop staring at Asahi.  
  
The way the dim moonlight illuminated his silhouette in a pale glow, how the light from the fireworks bounced off his brown eyes in a multitude of colors -- from Nishinoya’s perspective the ace looked downright otherworldly. He was alluring, and Nishinoya wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t beautiful, so he kept his eyes on him.   
  
“Is there something wrong?” Asahi asked, slightly tilting his head downward to meet Nishinoya’s eyes.  
  
_Asahi was just so damn beautiful._ __  
  
_Damn._ __  
  
__Daaaaamn.  
  
Nishinoya shook his head, hoping Asahi couldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
“You sure?” Asahi questioned, “You’ve been starring more than usual.”  


_Run._ __  
  
_Fucking run._  
  
“You’re going to have to catch me to find out.” Nishinoya challenged, he stood up from the grass and ran off, nearly tripping over Tanaka’s feet.  
  
Tanaka swore, “Shit, Noya where are you --” he glanced at his short friend and then over at Asahi and then he realized what was going on, “Ohhh, you know, he’s probably had too much sugar, go get him before he gets lost.”  
  
“Why don’t you go get him?”  
  
“Because he want’s you go to get him, if you don’t go get him and he gets lost somebody will have to call his parents and tell them what happened and then it will be your fault -- ”  
  
“Okay, okay, fine.” Asahi reluctantly agreed, “I’ll go find him.”  
  
Nishinoya slowed down once he saw Asahi approaching, then he saw a tree that looked like it could be climbed.  
  
_Climb it._ __  
  
_Get up on the tree._  
  
Nishinoya hopped up and latched his arms around a branch and began to pull himself up.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
Suddenly, Nishinoya felt a pair of powerful arms bind around his waist and he was yanked down from the tree.  
  
“You’re going to get hurt, Nishinoya.”  
  
Nishinoya maneuvered himself in Asahi’s arms, so he could look at his face and actually talk to him. He was so close to him he could feel Asahi’s heart beat through his chest, he could see the small cracks in his lips and smell something sweet on his breath. Being so close to Asahi made Nishinoya feel like he was flying, or that may have been because his feet were off the ground. Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders, and smiled.   
  
“...So, you come here often?”  
  
Asahi laughed and Nishinoya could feel the sound go through him. He tightened his arms around Asahi’s neck and set set his head down on his shoulders, he could smell fresh shampoo.  
  
“Now that I’ve caught you, don’t you have something to tell me?”   
  
Nishinoya straightened himself back up and looked at Asahi, “You see, I did -- err I thought I did, but it turns out I didn’t and …”  
  
_Only a few more inches._ __  
  
_Kiss him._ __  
  
_One kiss._ __  
  
_Then run._ __  
  
Nishinoya glanced down at Ashai’s lips, and then back at his eyes, “...I don’t know, right now, anything…” he stammered.   
  
Asahi stared at Nishinoya, he looked like he was about to say something but he kept stopping himself, “I could...I’ve never seen you so close, I feel like I could…”   
  
The words in Nishinoya’s head kept telling him to kiss Asahi, to give him a quick kiss then run -- even though his feet were off the ground. He could hear the word the words in his head, the explosion of fireworks, and the beat of his heart pounding in his ears.   
  
“I-I could kiss you.” Asahi’s finally managed to get the words out, “But -- b-but that’s such a weird thought to have, right?  
  
“Yeah, you could.” Nishinoya said, trying not to sound like he was desperate for a kiss from Asahi, he tried his best to keep his voice steady, “But that is a pretty weird thing, yeah, that’s such a weird thought.”  
  
Gently, Asahi lowered Nishinoya back onto the ground, “Let’s get back to where everyone else is.”  
  
_Kiss him._  
  
“You might have to hold my hand on the way there to keep me from running off!” Nishinoya teased.   
  
_Kiss._  
  
“I will if I have too.”  
  
_Him._ __  
  
As soon as Nishinoya felt Asahi’s hand brush against his, he grabbed onto it and tugged the taller man down. He went up on his tip toes and collided his lips into Asahi’s. Asahi accepted the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s waist and lifted him up.  
  
“Happy birthday, Asahi.”

That was last year.  
  
This year, Nishinoya had other plans. He was sitting with Asahi on the grass, holding his hand and made the request, “Hey, I want to show you something, come with me.”  
  
“Um, okay.”  
  
Still holding his hand, Asahi followed Nishinoya away from the group and toward whatever it was that he wanted to show him. Nishinoya led him to a more private area, there was a blanket spread across the ground. Set around the blanket was little, battery powered candles, because Tanaka said it would be dangerous to set out real cands. A squirrel or something might knock the candles over and cause a fire.   
  
Asahi smiled, “Did you put this out?” and sat down on the blanket.   
  
“Tanaka helped,” Nishinoya admitted, sitting down with him, “But it was my idea, I know you don’t like it when bugs get in your hair.”  
  
“Why would bugs --” Asahi’s words were cut off, Nishinoya pounced onto him and pinned him against the blanket, “H-hey..”  
  
“Hi.” Nishinoya smiled, kissing Asahi on the lips.   
  
Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s petite frame, he nibbled down on his boyfriend’s bottom lip to get him to open his mouth wider. This was all they were going to do, they just needed a private place to make out and nothing more. Something more would probably happen later, but not out in the open because Asahi would never be able to relax in such a public space.  
  
Between kisses, Asahi would open his eyes and peer upward. Nishinoya’s silhouette sparkled from the lights of the bright fireworks. Blue, green, orange, yellow.   
  
“Are you crying, Asahi?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I have the best boyfriend ever.”


End file.
